1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tape feeder for a component mounter, and more particularly, to a tape feeder for a component mounter including a receptacle having a space for receiving a cover tape separated from a carrier tape, the receptacle having a door which is configured to open when the is received cover tape applies an inner pressure at a predetermined value or higher.
2. Description of the Related Art
Typically, cartridge-type tape feeders are installed at component mounters to supply components, which may include semiconductor chips, to the component mounters. A tape feeder may be classified in different classifications, for example 6 mm, 12 mm, or 18 mm, depending on a width of a tape feeder's tape.
The component mounter (e.g., chip mounter) is a device for mounting the components supplied from the tape feeder onto a printed circuit board in certain positions and in various ways. The component mounter may receive various kinds of components to be mounted on the printed circuit board from the tape feeder and may mount the components on the printed circuit board using a suction nozzle operated by a robot.
When a size of the components mounted on the printed circuit board is relatively large, the components are typically loaded on a tray and then supplied to the component mounter. However, when the size of the components is relatively small, the components are likely to be separated from a designated position and be lost or damaged during conveyance to or installation by the component mounter. Therefore, the tape feeder is typically used to supply the relatively small components to the component mounter.
The tape feeder typically employs a tape reel on which a carrier tape and a cover tape are wound. Relatively small components are typically attached to a surface of the carrier tape at predetermined intervals, and the cover tape is typically deposited on the carrier tape and the components to protect the components. In addition, the tape feeder typically strips the cover tape from the carrier tape wound on the tape reel and supplies the components disposed at predetermined intervals into the component mounter.
The component mounter typically uses the suction nozzle operated by the robot to pick up the components after the cover tape has been stripped from the carrier tape. The component mounter then conveys the components and mounts them on the printed circuit board.
A tape feeder as described above is disclosed in Korean Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2007-39322, U.S. Pat. No. 7,448,130 entitled “Tape Feeder for Component Mounter Providing Stable Tape Feeding” and filed on Feb. 13, 2006, and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/247,277 entitled “Tape Feeder for Component Mounter Providing Stable Tape Feeding and Method for Mounting a Component on a Circuit Board with Component Mounter” and filed on Oct. 8, 2008, each of which are hereby incorporated herein by reference. In the tape feeder described in the referenced patent applications and publications, a sprocket is coupled to a latch gear to be coupled to a frame of the tape feeder on a same axis. In addition, the latch gear includes a rotary lever rotatably installed at the same axis, and a plurality of links and drive cylinders for operating the rotary lever.
Further, a push pawl is installed at the rotary lever by a torsion spring to be separated from teeth upon forward movement by the link, and inserted into the teeth upon backward movement to rotate the latch gear to a certain angle. In addition, a stop pawl is rotatably installed at the frame so that the rotation of the latch gear can be stopped at a position rotated by the push pawl. A spring is also installed at the stop pawl to provide resiliency to adhere the stop pawl to the teeth of the latch gear.
Therefore, as the link moves back and forth, the push pawl rotates the latch gear to a certain angle, and the stop pawl advances over prominences and moves from one recession to another among the teeth of the latch gear.
The sprocket is rotated with rotation of the latch gear to move the tape forward one step at a time to strip the cover tape located thereon to discharge the cover tape backward. A first rotary body and a second rotary body engaged with the first rotary body are installed behind the latch gear to interpose the cover tape between the rotary bodies and discharge the cover tape through rotation of the first and second rotary bodies. A receptacle may be installed to receive the cover tape discharged through rotation of the first and second rotary bodies.